plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2015
02:31 ahhhhhhhhhhh 02:38 TEST 02:38 CHAT LOG ENGAGE 02:38 WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 02:49 Hello guys! 02:49 If you are seeing this 02:49 CONGRATS! 02:50 You just saw Chatlogging! 02:50 :) 06:24 Stacy : phew! -drinking on a smoothie- aw man, its warm 06:24 (Quillae Bot): *The arm-mounted energy-shield easily stops the blast-wave that hits it.* 06:24 (CE) : There is some kind of corruption... 06:24 Devon:We still Have some problems 06:24 (CE) : Quillae, can you tell us what the corruption is 06:24 Devon:They can attack Again soom 06:24 *SOon 06:24 (CE) : Wow, all the trees are burnt 06:24 CorruptZombie : excuse me while I take the meteor -tries to push it- 06:24 the meteor got destroyed 06:25 when it hit the ground 06:25 CorrupZombie : wai FUUUUU -falls in the crater- JESTER, HELP! 06:25 (Quillae Bot): I'm scanning it currently. The level is clearly above that of a V3 but I don't think it will be a V5. 06:25 (CE) : How does it look like 06:25 CorruptJester : Rainboos :3 06:25 Landon:Hah ha! Little zombie fell 06:25 Rolly-bot : I hope it isn't a vEXE 06:25 GAZ : *pick up landin* 06:26 landon* 06:26 GAZ : *throw him in the crater* 06:26 Landon:Eeek! 06:26 06:26 06:26 Billy-bot : -shudders abit- d-on't say that Rolly 06:26 GAZ : Hahaha ! Little Idontknowhowyoulooklike fell ! 06:26 Spreengtrup : -almost falls into the crater- 06:26 Devon:Grr! 06:26 *Devon shoots GAZ 06:27 GAZ : *hit* 06:27 Tuy Fraddee : SPREENGTRUP ! 06:27 GAZ : *ouch ! 06:27 Spreengtrup : aeem ok 06:27 Crabatron:*Climbs out of the crater* 06:27 \ 06:28 Devon:Oh Crap! 06:28 06:28 (CE) : I feel a really strong corrupt entity 06:28 Devon:Guys don't let that crab touch you 06:28 Devon:it can Infect you! 06:28 06:28 (Killer-etta : Whoa look at that! -points at a giant egg-looking thing- 06:28 (CE) : *lazor blast the crab, and it falls back in the crater* 06:28 (CE) : Greenaura is super effective against v1 and v2 corrupt 06:29 Stacy : -uses a fan to blow away the dust picked up by the meteor- 06:29 Landon:Brainzzz 06:29 Devon:OH CRAP 06:29 *Devon Gets infected 06:30 Devon:Brainz 06:30 Is Anyone there? 06:30 | 06:31 Apparently. 06:31 Ok then 06:31 Ello slenderman 06:31 (Killer-etta) : thank you Stacy I appreciate i- WHOA! -looks the egg-looking capsule- 06:31 (CE) : Wow ! 06:31 (CE) : Thats one big egg 06:32 (Egg description?) 06:32 (CE) : It appears to contain a powerful corrupted entity 06:32 *Devon Bites CE 06:32 (CE) : dang ! 06:32 CorruptZombie : JACKPOT! -falls into the crater and gets near the egg- 06:32 (CE) : hopefully I had this shield on 06:32 Richard:Get the Cure! 06:32 06:32 (the egg is red/purple with brown stripes) 06:32 (CE) : I had a shield active 06:32 btw 06:32 (Quillae Bot): *Throws a rock with very high amounts of force at Devon.* 06:33 he infect people with WHAT 06:33 zombies ? 06:33 corruption ? 06:33 *He throws the Cure at devon and Landon 06:33 Devon:Wat happened 06:33 he infect people with WHAT 06:33 zombies ? 06:33 corruption ? 06:33 Stacy : Mr. Zombie, W-WAIT UP! -goes after CorruptZombie - 06:34 Guys 06:34 (Peancie) : Stacy !.... ugh...... -goes after Stacy - 06:34 Im setting up A Rp outside the chat 06:34 (CE) : This stupid bite depleted my shield energy 06:35 (CE) : HEY 06:35 (CE) : DA EGG IS SHAKING 06:35 (Quillae Bot): What the, Peancie? *Runs to Stacy * 06:35 (Steve) and co : O_O 06:35 Stacy : whoa! 06:35 CorruptZombie : hehehehehe!!!!! HATCH MY NEW MINION, HATCH! 06:35 (CE) : I FEEL SO MUCH CORRUPTION 06:36 Egg : I'm not your minion, foolish zombie 06:36 Stacy : WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?! 06:36 Egg : It's true that you summoned me to this pathetic planet... 06:36 CorruptZombie : h-huh!/ 06:36 Egg : I shall take it over, for CORRUPTION ! 06:36 Egg : AND ITS NOT AN EGG ITS A CHRYSALIS OKAY ? 06:37 (CE) : What a rude egg 06:37 Billy-bot : STUPID E.G.G 06:37 Rolly-bot : Billy I wouldn't say that if I were you 06:38 Chrysalis : I shall hatch soon 06:38 (Quillae Bot): *Sitting on a ledge made by the crater* Go on, impress me then. 06:38 Devon:Wait LETS CRACK THE EGG 06:38 Stacy : -her legs are shaking and falls on her knees- uu-uugh, I f-f-feel strange... 06:38 so, chill. have you cropped it? 06:38 Chrysalis : IM AWAKENING ! 06:38 *He grabs an hammer* 06:38 06:39 *He Hits Zach By mistake 06:39 (CE) : I wouldnt do that 06:39 Devon:Oops 06:39 *He sweats 06:39 oh wait ehat? 06:39 which one?, the green one? 06:39 (Quillae Bot): *Gets off of the ledge, picks up Stacy with ease and jumps out of the crater before putting her down again.* You may find it better to watch it from up here. 06:39 yes @Chill 06:39 Chrysalis : RUAAAAAAAAAAAGH ! 06:40 Zach,The One that greets new plants 06:40 http://prntscr.com/76oybu here 06:40 Stacy : uu-uugh.... 06:40 Chrysalis : *big energy explosion which eject and push back anything in the crater 06:40 (Not that One 06:40 (Peancie) : oh no, CORRUPT RUN! 06:40 Chrysalis : *finally hatch* 06:41 test : CE 06:41 ok 06:41 (How large is the Chrysalis?) 06:41 NAGIRREK : I AM NAGIRREK ! 06:41 CorruptZombie : -running- 06:41 (CE) : Dumbest. Name. EVAR 06:41 errr... very large i guess 06:41 (Steve) agreed mate 06:41 Nagirrek : Don't mock me 06:41 headshot only? @PT 06:41 Nagirrek : *pick up steve with energy powers* 06:41 Nagirrek : *throw him away* 06:42 both. upload them @Chill 06:42 (Steve) : AHHH! 06:42 Nagirrek : *create corruption spreading things* 06:43 name? @PT 06:43 (Quillae Bot): Cattail, have you got a corruption measuring device? You seem like the type to have something like it. *Fires a large plasma-ball at a pair of the corruption spreading devices.* 06:44 (PEancie) : OH NO! -grabs CorruptZombie and both get out from there 06:44 i actually called her Sally btw 06:44 wow. 06:44 I had no people in chat 06:44 Anyway, hi. 06:44 Hi Wintermelon 06:44 herro 06:44 actually, that's WMag @Devon 06:44 I am WinterMagnet 06:45 hi 06:45 But yeah, Wintermelon is Bureau 06:45 Oops 06:45 XD 06:45 Hi Devon, Chill, TMK , and anyone nex 06:45 that's ok 06:45 next* 06:45 I can't open lightshot 06:46 @Chill print screen 06:46 Guys 06:46 I'm spamming the button 06:46 Search The best song on youtube 06:46 press the "PRNTSCR/SYSRQ" button on top of ur keyboard, then paste it on MS Paint or Paint.NET 06:46 ^ that works 06:47 it's magic :) 06:47 Guys 06:47 Yhus? 06:47 I Made A New rp on my blog 06:47 i'm pretty much a master programmer 06:48 (Peancie) : GUYS RUN! 06:49 now that's magic :3 06:49 Devon:*Eats Soup* 06:49 Devon:Nah 06:49 VEGETA, WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT THE SPLATOON HYPE!? 06:49 Vegeta: ITS OVER INFINITY! 06:49 WHAT INFINITY!?, THERES NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!!! 06:50 it's over 9000 06:50 bbl 06:50 Stacy : -has her arms arounf her stomach- uuugh, g-get me out of h-here 06:50 Nagirrek : So your stomach hurt ? 06:51 Nagirrek : *make her stomach disappear* 06:51 Nagirrek : Problem solved 06:51 Stacy : -pukes blood- 06:51 Devon:O_O 06:51 06:52 BTW PT , the pics are up and running like Sanic 06:52 (Quillae Bot): The ability to directly removes organs could be a problem. Where's that damn doctor? *Destroys a couple more corruption generators with plasma-balls.* 06:52 Nagirrek : I AM GOING TO REMOVE YOU WROM EXISTENCE ! 06:52 Dr. Doofus : DONT CALL ME THAT, I prefer to be called idiot 06:52 Billy-bot : -shooting plasma balls- 06:52 Nagirrek : *fire a super energy ball at doofus, blasting him away* 06:52 (CE) : WE MUST KILL THIS THING 06:52 Dr. Doofus : GAH! 06:53 Stacy : -regrows her stomach and runs away from the battle- 06:53 *a cattail war plane come* 06:53 Devon:I NEED A GHARGE 06:53 Nagirrek : *psionic blast the plane* 06:53 *plane fall appart* 06:53 (CE) : O.O 06:53 (Peancie) : CALL IN THE SOLAK TANKS! 06:54 (CE) : AND THE JETS 06:54 *10 Solak tanks arrive* 06:54 Ghost Pepper :I Got your guys Back! 06:54 06:54 Nagirrek : Hahahaha 06:54 (Peancie) : AND THE JETS! 06:54 *She ubercharges us 06:54 all tanks : -shoot green aura- 06:54 (just saying that Nagirrek have a weakpoint) 06:54 Naggirek : Hahaha 06:54 Devon:Thanks! 06:54 Tank #4: FUDGE! 06:54 Naggirek : *summon 6 gigantic beasts with 4 gigantic blades* 06:54 Tank #5 : well we tried team 06:54 Beast : *slice tanks in half* 06:55 Beast 1 : *get killed by a jet* 06:55 *Devon starts shooting at the weak point naggirek 06:55 erm you have to find it 06:55 Jets arrive ans shoot like theres no tomorows 06:55 *all beast die* 06:55 beasts* 06:55 (Quillae Bot): I would call in my own war-ship. But I don't want to risk excessive damage to the area. *Turns the right arm into a sword.* 06:55 *My Ubercharge dies 06:55 Naggirek : *make a jet crash into another jet, causing a big explosion* 06:55 (CE) : *fire greenaura* 06:56 Stacy : -sits down, away from the battle- ugh, m-m-my stomach....... 06:56 (CE) : QUILLAE 06:56 (CE) : THERE IS NOTHING AROUND HERE 06:56 (CE) : CALL YOU SHIP 06:56 Devon:NOTHING TO DO HERE 06:56 Jets : ow 06:56 Spreengtrup : -has paper balls- I WHEEL DIIFIIT HEEM! 06:57 Nagirrek : *mega energy blast at spreentrup* 06:57 Spreengtrup : -starts to throw paper balls at Naggirek- 06:57 TMK : IM COMMING WITH DA BLIMP 06:57 ???:Llets get bloody 06:57 Naggirek : *psionic blast the blimp engines, making the blimp fall and crash* 06:57 (Quillae Bot): Ok. I've called it. It shouldn't take a massive amount of time to arrive. We may want to evacuate; the collatteral damage it causes is immense. *Charging a plasma-shot aimed at Naggeraki (think of the plasma-pea, but MUCH larger and vastly more powerful).* 06:58 Nagirrek : Uh how 06:58 Nagirrek : *summon tons of exploding little creatures which blows up near the ship* 06:58 Devon:Sentry busters! 06:58 06:58 \ 06:58 The ship hasn't arrived yet... 06:58 oooh 06:59 Nagirrek ; *prepare exploding thing for when the ship arrive* 06:59 things* 06:59 Stacy : -crying in pain- M-make it stop... -her stomach area turns purple- o-oh no... 06:59 Devon:Its ABout time 07:00 Nagirrek : I hope they don't find my weakpoint...the small and cute things...how are they nammed again ? 07:00 Devon: :o I KNOW THE WEAK POINT! 07:00 07:00 (Quillae Bot): *Fires the large plasma-shot into Nagirrek.* *Begins firing small plasma-shots at the smaller creatures* 07:00 *the creatures explode, badly damaging the ship* 07:00 Stacy : -running slowly at the battle- g-GUYS!!!!! 07:00 The ship still hasn't arrived... 07:00 Nagirrek : My god ! this did hurt 07:01 DANG 07:01 I ALWAY THINK THE SHIP IS FIRING 07:01 Devon:*Shoots nagirrek In the privates* 07:01 07:01 Nagirrek : *the creature go and explode next to guillae* 07:01 Nagirrek : Uh 07:01 I'll give the ship its own "name-tag" perce. 07:01 *piece 07:01 quillae* 07:01 Devon:Crap! 07:01 07:01 ] 07:01 Stacy : -falls to the ground- g-guys... 2015 05 18